


"You Look Pretty"

by a_carnal_mink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_carnal_mink/pseuds/a_carnal_mink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel talks to Dean about human vessels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Look Pretty"

**Author's Note:**

> Website: [weltonbmarsland.com](https://weltonbmarsland.com/)

'Cas? Look, man, I know YOU don't have to sleep, but do you have to watch me while I'm trying to?'

'I didn't mean to disturb you.'

'Yeah, well. Why don't you sit and watch Sammy for a change, huh?'

'I don't find him as interesting to watch.'

'Uh. Okay. Thanks. I guess…'

'You are very beautiful in repose, Dean.'

'Don't say shit like that!'

'I'm sorry. You look pretty.'

'Fuckin' – shut it, Cas!'

'But, you are most pleasing to the eye.'

'Can you just – fuck – just shut up, okay? Don't go telling me things like that.'

'Why not?'

'Because… Look, I'm flattered, okay? Thanks for the compliments and all. It's just, I dunno, I've just never been all that good at taking 'em so well, I guess. And especially not, y'know, from another dude. Guys don't say shit like that to each other, Cas. It's just not done.'

'So how do you articulate your appreciation or affection for another man?'

'Most of the time? We just DON'T. We talk about something else. We play each other at games or some shit. We watch some porn or something. I don't know!'

'Then in that case, I wish to Watch Some Porn with you, Dean.'

'You don't, man. You really, really don't. Humans getting it on – it's not exactly nice a lot of the time. I don't think you'd come away with much respect for us after.'

'But I understand what it is humans feel when they share love together physically.'

'Okay, first of all? Porn isn't about "sharing love" or any of that crap. Believe me. Love's not the only reason humans have sex, Cas. There's all sorts of other reasons we've come up with over the years. And second of all – how the hell do you know?'

'Because I have had sex.'

'God, I am SO gonna regret asking about this… But okay, I'll bite. When, and maybe more importantly, HOW did you ever have sex?'

'Two millennia ago. My vessel, Antonius, was deeply in love with his soulmate, Rachel. And she returned his ardour, but their families had refused them permission to marry. Antonius carried his sorrow about him like a millstone and even the assurance that he would be with Rachel in Paradise could not comfort him. One night, Rachel managed to steal away from her father's house and met with Antonius on the shores of the sea. This was at a pivotal moment in the turn of celestial events, you understand, and I couldn't leave my vessel at that time, but nor could I bring myself to deny him his one chance of love. So… I know, Dean.'

'Like I said, it's not always like that. But. That was nice of you. Letting them have that moment. It's sad though.'

'It was… bittersweet.'

'So, ah, what happened to him? Your vessel?'

'Antonius sacrificed himself for the greater good.'

'Like Jimmy?'

'Yes. As Jimmy is doing.'

'And what about Rachel? You ever know what happened to her?'

'There was a child from the union. Her descendents walk the Earth to this day.'

'Whoa, whoa, you're not about to lay some freaky Darth Vader crap on me and tell me you're my great-great-great-daddy or something, are ya?'

'No, Dean. We are in no way related, I assure you.'

'Well, good. 'Cos that could've made kissing you that one time really fuckin' awkward.'

'When you drank much tequila and declared yourself protector of my Grace? I've been concerned that you appeared to not remember. I'm pleased that you do.'

'Look, the things a dude spouts off when he's too shitfaced to even stand straight aren't supposed to be used against him later, okay? It's like, one of the primary tenants of Guy Law.'

'Dean.'

'What?'

'I wish to Talk About Something Else with you. Or have us Play Each Other At Games. Or, as I've already informed you, Watch Some Porn.'

'Dammit. Y'know, I think it was actually less disturbing when you were just telling me you think I'm pretty.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for deancastiel.livejournal.com's "Quick Fire Fortune-Cookie-Says Ficlet Challenge", held in July 2009.


End file.
